Data storage systems (i.e., disk drives) are becoming an increasingly popular means for storing or retrieving data. In typical data storage systems, coded video signals, audio signals, or other information signals are typically recorded on a disk. For purposes of convenience and protection, a disk may be mounted within a cartridge.
The components of a typical data storage system include a housing with an opening through which the user inserts the cartridge. This housing accommodates, among other items, the mechanical and electrical subsystems for loading, reading from, writing to, and unloading the disk cartridge. These mechanical and electrical subsystems are typically controlled by the data processing system (e.g., a computer) to which the data storage system is connected.
To protect the disk when the cartridge is external from the data storage system, the disk cartridge may include a shutter that is normally closed. The cartridge shutter may have one or more locking tabs associated with it. The corresponding data storage system may include a mechanism for opening the shutter on the cartridge as the cartridge is pushed into the system. As the cartridge is inserted further into the data storage system, the mechanism opens the shutter to partially expose the disk contained therein. This permits a hub of the disk to be loaded onto a spindle of a motor mounted to a base of the data storage system. The disk, when rotated by the motor, permits a read-write head to access all portions of the disk.
To conserve space in data storage systems, it is desirable to minimize the size required by the device that loads a disk onto and unloads the disk from the spindle. Conventional loading and unloading devices vary depending upon the type of disk being used. A conventional disk loading and unloading system that uses disk cartridges is typically capable of automatically transporting a disk cartridge from a receiving port onto the spindle. When the disk is no longer needed, a conventional disk loading and unloading system automatically unloads the disk from the spindle. A device for loading and unloading of the disk is generally constructed so that during disk loading the disk is moved horizontally, parallel to the base, towards the spindle. When the disk has been positioned above the spindle, the disk is lowered vertically onto the spindle. A spindle magnet attracts the disk hub fixed to the center of the media, thereby clamping the disk in a rotatable condition for read-write operations.
Disclosed is a data storage system having a base, a motor mounted to the base, and a device for detecting the presence of a data cartridge in the data storage system. The device is operatively coupled to the motor and generates a signal when the device detects the presence of the data cartridge in the data storage system. The motor activates in response to generation of the signal. The motor, when activated, moves the data cartridge within the data storage system to an operational position where data may be read from or written to the data cartridge.
In one embodiment, the device includes a light sensor and a light generator. The light sensor is positioned to receive light generated by the light generator. The light sensor generates the signal in response to an interruption of the light received by the sensor. The device may further include an opaque shield directly or indirectly connected to the base. This shield is movable. More particularly, the shield is movable between first and second positions. When the shield is in the first position, the sensor receives light from the light generator. In contrast, the shield blocks or interrupts the light received by the sensor when the shield is in the second position. When a data cartridge is inserted into the data storage system, the cartridge may directly or indirectly engage and move the shield from the first position to the second position.